Digibypassers
by Centurion Hammerfall
Summary: A new digimon series, much more serious than the fandomania fic, i'm a huge digimon fan, so I'm sure if you are, you might enjoy this
1. Default Chapter

ï»¿Digimon is copyrighted whoever owns Digimon, and my characters (the good and bad guys) are all by me, I made them so nyah!  
  
__ ___ ___ ___  
| / | | |  
| / | | __ | BYPASSERS  
| / _ |_ |___/ _|_  
  
  
As we all know by now, we all live in a multi verse, in this case there are two main universes which can interact with each other on different scales. Reality and Digital. The imaginations of one created the other, which is which is the fun part but not the point at hand. The point at hand is that these two worlds live in peace, the villains are vanquished and the heroes are on vacation. Everyone is happy.  
  
But some are frustrated, the digital world, being as digital as it is, has been attacked mercilessly and tirelessly but always unsuccesfully by various goverments and would be hackers. They can never get through. But as technology improve and the youth get curious...  
  
"Nuesance, Zenda, Alpha 2, and Degga, I have called you to this chat room to discuss something I have learned and worked on a bit today," a man who goes by the name of Vega online says through his microphone.  
  
"What is it?" Zenda, a woman from Utah asks.  
  
"Yeah, what's with all of this waiting?" Degga asks a bit frustrated tho there's no reason to be, he is from Boston.  
  
"I know what it is, you cracked the digital world right?" Alpha 2, from the UK, says enthusiastically.  
  
"No he didn't you fool!" Nuesance, from Tokyo, yells through his microphone.  
  
"Right I didn't," Vega, from Berlin, explains, "I want all of you to meet me here in Berlin as soon as you can, we must all be present for I have something we must do imediately.  
  
"Well, I can spare the cash, but it won't be easy," Alpha says.  
  
"Do what you can, I will help you all with the funds if need be," Vega explains, "We must meet here, you will not be unappreciative, I bid you all farewell for now, have a safe trip, I will expect you all here in the span of a month, no later and expect to stay for a long time," he closes the chat room and turns around in his chair putting his hands together in thought, "Kids these days, even my crew share such idocies that humans all have, well now that I have the means, I will need them to help develope and use it,"  
  
In a different chat room some kids are chatting about Digimon  
  
"Hey Mat20012002!" a kid by the name of Peter, who goes by Digimon Emperor online, types as his friend from America gets online.  
  
"Hey there Pete," Mathew, from Boston, types back in, happy to see his friend from Tokyo. With the time zone differences, they don't see each other all that often. "So how's school?"  
  
"It's going rather well, I'm bringing my grades up in English class,"  
  
"Yeah me too," Mat laughs and types some more, "You see that new episode of Digimon?"  
  
"Hey I saw the whole series allready, which one ya mean?" Pete asks.  
  
"Oh right, that Sakuyamon one,"  
  
"Oh yeah, she's great, you are going to love the rest of that series,"  
  
"Yeah, I know"  
  
Another chatter gets on by the name of KillbeKilled, a hacker that MAt and Pete have known for awhile now, he's a real wild card but knows what he is doing.  
  
"Shall we chat with him?" Pete asks.  
  
"Perhaps we should, not sure,"  
  
beep beep - from Pete's end  
  
beep beep - from Mat's end  
  
"Looks like I'm invited to a chat," Pete says.  
  
"Yeah me too, cya there,"  
  
In the chat room.  
  
Killbekilled - Greetings Peter, Mathew, meet my friend Xenagga, he is from Greece.  
Digimon Emperor - hey Xenagga  
Mat20012002 - hey  
Xen2020 - Hello, so what is it you have heard Rumored, KBK?  
Killbekilled - I have heard that some hackers may of found a way into the digital world, i do not know this for fact.  
Mat20012002 - ah please, many hackers have said that but none ever told the truth and the ones that supposedly come close ended up electricuted.  
Digimon Emperor - yeah, them hackers shouldn't bother with such a feat, not worth it.  
Xen2020 - electricuted? hmm I have thought that there may be a reason for that.  
Killbekilled - yes there is a reason, they were dissallowed  
Digimon Emperor - What?  
Mat20012002 - What you mean? Where you hear this?  
Xen2020 - of course! there must be a way to bypass the controls on who is allowed and who isn't  
Killbekilled - perhaps the digivice? noone knows how one is allowed and one isn't, they can open the world but they can't get in, then the makeshift portal closes again.  
Digimon Emperor - So then, what's this about a group of hackers that may of found a way?  
Mat20012002 - yeah  
Xen2020 - we don't know, just a rumor that some other group has done something new.  
Killbekilled - sad thing is, with what we know now, they may know a lot more. I'm going to try and hack a suspected member, maybe I can gain more info.  
Xen2020 - careful there  
Killbekilled - always, I'll get off of here, you three take care and let noone know of this.  
Mat20012002 - sure, latas  
Digimon Emperor - no prob, bais  
-- Killbekilled disconnects --  
Digimon Emperor - what if someone broke into the world?  
Xen2020 - then they could theoretically rewrite it  
  
end chapter one, next chapter - the meeting of the hackers 


	2. digibypassers chapter 2

ï»¿Digimon is copyrighted whoever owns Digimon, and my characters (the good and bad guys) are all by me, I made them so nyah!  
  
__ ___ ___ ___  
| / | | |  
| / | | __ | BYPASSERS  
| / _ |_ |___/ _|_  
  
  
Digimon Emperor - that would suck  
Mat20012002 - no kidding  
Xen2020 - let's just hope that the digital world can keep invaders out, these past years have shown that it knows what its doing rather well.  
Mat20012002 - yeah, these shows on TV are great and very similar to the real one, almost a documentary  
Digimon Emperor - yeah it is deffinitly very close to the real thing, I'm thinking the writer must of been a digi destined.  
Xen2020 - hey, I know he was, but that's not the topic at hand  
Mat20012002 - Topic at hand? You mean the rewriting?  
Xen2020 - I mean a heck lot more than that  
--Xen2020 disconnects --  
Digimon Emperor -- Where he go?  
Mat20012002 - he's offline  
  
A month or so passes.  
  
"Good, the final member just got out of his rent a car, the activities may commence in one hour," Vega explains.  
  
"Finnally, been waiting for a few days," Zenda sighs.  
  
"A week here," Nuesance says simply.  
  
Alpha2 walks over, "I've been here for like 3 weeks, stop complaining,"  
  
Degga walks in the house carrying some fast food bags, "Thought I serve lunch, hope I'm not overstepping,"  
  
Vega smiles, "No, I thank you for the food, I'll get ya some deutchmark to pay for some of it later, right now we need to have a seat in my office,"  
  
"Yay!" Alpha2 says happily.  
  
In the room.  
  
"Please disgaurd the garbage over there," Vega points, "The hour has arrived, please direct your attention to the wall, I have set up a projector with a presentation that you have all been waiting for,"  
  
They all crowd around the projector, which soon turns on. Vega stands up and walks over to the wall with a long pointing rod.  
  
"This device you see here is not to scale, it is actually smaller than a finger nail clipping, it is to be implanted onto a human bone, it is powered by the heat of a human body through what you see here," he points to some receptors on the underside of the device.  
  
"Vega, this is just another nano device, I'm guessing this is the key?" Zenda asks.  
  
"Key, heh, this is it, once implanted it will be the means of changing one's body into a digital being, the world will read you as if you were a digidestined,"  
  
"Hey, I have been shocked enough times by the digital world, not a funny thing," Degga explains.  
  
"Alpha2, please get your own presentation ready," Vega asks.  
  
"Right," Alpha gets up and pops a cd into Vega's computer and turns on the presentation. "Ok, here you see a rough 3-d model of the digital world, this next picture is what the digital world looks like in a mathematical formula, sorta,"  
  
The group except for Vega who just smiles stare in awe.  
  
"Please Clarify there Alpha2," Vega says.  
  
"Right, as you can see there are many, many layers of 1's and 0's," He clicks a button ion the computer quickly and it starts to animate.  
  
"This is amazing, you sure this is accurate?" Degga asks.  
  
Nuesance just sits there thinking to himself.  
  
"Yes, this source code if you will, is highly accurate,"  
  
"So after all these times you have been zapped by the barrier, you managed to learn to scan the barrier itself?" Nuesance asks.  
  
"Welll, actually, no," Alpha2 says.  
  
"Heh, there's something I have only told Alpha when he first arrived, he put this presentation together in the weeks afterwards,"  
  
"What is it?" Zenda asks.  
  
Degga looks over at Nuesence who smiles devilishly, "You sent a probe, didn't you Vega?"  
  
"Yes, I did Nuesence, good thinking," Vega smiles.  
  
"So you scanned the world with the probe and made this model," Degga says.  
  
"Well this was no basic probe, I implanted a prototype i made a bunch of into some mice from outside, none of them survived but hey, noone complained," Vega laughs shortly.  
  
Alpha continues, "Yeah it took a long time and many many mice, but we got the scan to work,"  
  
"You test it?" Nuesence asks.  
  
"Of course, the code will allow us to do what we have always dreamed," Vega syas, smiling.  
  
"I hope so, but we'll stay here to help best we can, right?" Zenda asks.  
  
They nod.  
  
"Good, let's rewrite the digital world," Zenda smirks.  
  
end of chapter two - chapter 3 - enage! 


End file.
